


it's smut what would i name it

by The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biting, Bottom Edward, Double Anal Penetration, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, Out of Character, Poorly written, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, This Is STUPID, Threesome - M/M/M, ahahwhe, also why does this have more kudos than anything I've written, but doesn't use it in this hehdhs, eddie boy is a virgin, ha GAYYYY, probs - Freeform, says the pan, this ship is my bread and butter, this was written by a virgin so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid
Summary: uh yeahsmut because these guys cant be horny on mainthey fuck lol
Relationships: Edward Elric/Greed, Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Kudos: 30





	it's smut what would i name it

Ed stumbled into the taller man's house, getting swiftly pinned to the door once he finally got inside.

Although, there was another face he recognized, the body attached sprawled out on the couch..

In-between gasps of air, he calmly pushed Greed away, turning to the Xingese prince.

" L-Ling..? " 

The dark haired boy chuckled and smirked at him.

" Yeah, Ed? " He hummed.

" _Wha-Wha-AH!_ \- " Greed lifted up the smaller boy's leg and hooked it around his hip, pushing up against the alchemist.

Edward whined at the contact and slight embarrassment that his best friend ( _and raging crush_ ) was watching him become so sex driven.

" Wait, bring him over here. " The formerly mentioned prince asked Greed so calmly that you would have thought he was asking for tea.

Greed swept the dazed boy up and plopped him into the sly man's lap, Although that was changed as Ed was pushed down toward the boy's chest.

Soft hands started going up and down his sides, making him nearly moan.

" So, I've heard you haven't been telling me something? " 

" What- what do you, mhf, m-mean? " The blonde spoke up, realizing mid-sentence how much he was really enjoying this.

" About how you feel about me and Greed~ "

The silky voice made him thrust upward instinctively, a bright blush spreading across his face, he slapped a hand to his mouth.

The boy he was currently getting pinned to hummed in disapproval, and suddenly Ed felt sharp, pointed teeth nip at his neck, and a low, gutteral moan slipped from his throat.

" Thank you, Greed. " The prince said softly.

The taller man chuckled and winked down at the blonde and dark haired man below him. 

The two got up and started walking up the stairs while the golden haired boy followed suit.

While they walked up the winding stairs, Ed realized where they were going. 

Greed's _room_ ,

He ignored how his pants had gotten slightly tighter at the thought.

" A-...Are we going to.. " The blonde stammered.

" What are you, a virgin? Of course we are. " Greed had said as he chuckled.

" Actually, I _am,_ Sharkass. "

There was silence after that.

" Not for fuckin' long. " He said as he opened the door and basically pushed the smaller to the bed.

The bed its self was comfortable as hell and made Ed want to melt and fall asleep, There was also a huge closet and Ling opened it to grab..

Were those handcuffs? _yes they are idiot, you aren't walking for days, Elric._

His face went bright red as the dark haired prince walked over and unlocked the formerly hanging handcuffs.

" Do you want to use these? " He smiled at him and Ed felt like his heart was going to explode.

He nodded shakily, his face reddening by the half-second.

" Good. " Ling gave some sort of signal to Greed, but all Ed knew was that it meant ' pin Ed down and nip at his neck and shit, ' and he both hated and absolutely _loved_ the attention he was getting.

Ling clipped the handcuffs around the smaller's wrists, a set for each hand, and locked the other end of them to the head board of the bed.

Greed calmly slid off the leggings Ed was wearing, hands resting on thighs when they had nothing else to do.

Before Ed could blink, The violet eyed man was bitting at his neck.

" G-Greed.. " Ed moaned into the crook of the taller's neck, only to be pulled back by the head and bit at more.

Ling watched the sight, humming. He had already undressed fully apart from his boxers and was waiting for Greed to give him an opening to get under the soon-to-be former virgin they were teasing.

Greed got up off of Ed to undress and Ling slid under the smaller boy and began to trail his hands down Ed's sides and started to praise him on how cute and perfect he was.

Ed, on the other hand, was having a fucking panic attack because of how turned on he was and tried to turn his attention away from that that they were giving him.

Greed hitched the smaller boy's legs onto his shoulders and licked his own fingers seductively and chuckled at Ed's nearly tomato red face. _Oh you golden virgin, you just **wait**_. 

As Greed inserted the first digit, Ed winced and arched his back so high he was nearly floating above Ling, who was enjoying the scene as he continued to tease him.

He carefully thrusted in and out of the smaller boy, adding another finger at some point, but soon began to tire of it as he slicked himself up and lined up with the entrance and Ed did his best to hide his face with handcuffed hands and started huffing as if he had ran 58 miles in 5 minutes.

" You're.. Probably going to hate this, Ed. " 

" I-I, uhm.. know, G-Greed. " 

With that Greed pushed into the tight entrance of the smaller, golden haired boy. Ed yelped a bit at first but soon adjusted and gave Greed permission to move, As Greed began to thrust forward into the small alchemist, said alchemist moaned and pushed himself downward to meet the taller's thrusts. 

Ling whispered softly into the ear of the blonde and inserted himself into him aswell.

Ed groaned and pushed into the contact of the others, He was reaching his limit.

" I-I'm gonna- H-Ah!~ " Ed could barely hold himself together and soon gave up as he saw white.

Greed and Ling soon finished and collapsed along side him, Ling taking the time to uncuff the worn out blonde. 

As eyes of gold began to droop closed, The taller boys wrapped the owner of those beautiful eyes in a warm embrace.

Today was good.

Tommorow is going to be hell,

But today was good. 

The three drifted off to sleep calmly.


End file.
